


Invitación

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cita a ciegas, F/M, One Shot, Romance, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Estar soltera no era algo que le molestara a Ginny, salvo cuando llegaba febrero y su ex le conseguía una cita a ciegas.





	Invitación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Había despertado bastante temprano ese día, no tenía nada que hacer, la temporada de Quidditch aún no iniciaba y estaba atascada en la casa de sus padres en febrero, el mes que más odiaba, tenía que soportar a todos preguntándole hasta cuando pretendía seguir soltera, esperando a que Harry recapacitara y volviera con ella.

Odiaba esas fechas, ella y Harry, habían terminado cuando él decidió ir en busca de Horrocruxes, y aunque en un inicio le dolió, con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que en realidad, había sido la mejor decisión que habían tomado por ella, desde ese momento se había mantenido soltera, principalmente, porque no había llegado la persona que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Madrugaste –la sorprendió su madre entrando a la cocina lista para preparar el desayuno.

—Algo así –sonrío.

La luz del sol ya comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas, alumbrando la cocina, mientras Ginny seguía jugando con el cereal, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—Tengo que decirte que tu hermano Percy quiere hacer una fiesta de parejas aquí en la casa.

— Oh, felicidades para Perce, significa que ya encontró alguien lo bastante tolerante como para soportarlo.

—Todos vendrán en parejas.

—Todos –repitió – ¿a cuáles todos te refieres cuando dices todos?

—A tus hermanos.

— ¿Incluso Charlie? –cuestionó sorprendida.

—No, él no puede venir este año, pero cuando digo todos, me refiero, a Ron, Percy, Bill, George, Hermione y Harry.

—Bueno mamá –se burló la pelirroja –Bill está casado, Ron es obvio que vendrá con alguien y Hermione igual, ellos dos, están saliendo, George sale con Angelina desde hace años y Percy me sorprende ciertamente, igual que Harry.

—Percy conoció a una chica encantadora llamada Audrey, al parecer es serio.

—Lo imagino, digo, no la traería a casa ¿recuerdas como ocultó lo suyo con la pobre Penélope?

—Como sea, tendrás que venir con alguien.

—Pues al parecer esa fiesta de parejas, solo es familia, mamá.

—Pues no, vendrán algunos amigos de tus hermanos y de tu padre.

—Bueno, puedo decir que mi cita es el Ghoul de la casa –sonrío.

—Absolutamente no, ya es momento de que superes a Harry, él vendrá con alguien y no te quiero deprimida.

—Mamá, créeme que le deseo lo mejor a Harry, él y yo jamás estuvimos destinados a estar el uno con el otro.

—Como sea.

—M—

Los días habían pasado, Ginny seguía pensando a cuál de sus amigos varones podría invitar a la fiesta, después de todo, su madre la exhibiría frente a la familia y un montón de desconocidos si no iba con alguien, y no quería ser el espectáculo principal de esa noche.

Bajó a la cocina cuando su madre le gritó que la cena estaba lista, así que sin oponer resistencia se unió a los que estaba esperando.

—Hola Ginny –la saludó Harry amablemente.

—Hola Harry –le sonrió y saludó con un amistoso beso en la mejilla.

—Tu madre me dijo que hablara contigo respecto a traer alguien para San Valentín.

—Ah, no me digas –casi asesinó a su madre con la mirada.

—Harry, querido, pero no era para que lo trataras frente a nosotros.

—Ah, es que... Iba a decirle que, bueno, mi chica, la chica, mi cita, tiene un amigo soltero, así que podría ser tu cita a ciegas o... Algo así –se encogió de hombros al ver el ceño fruncido y los ojos chispeantes de enojo.

—Oh, gracias por insinuar que no puedo conseguirme un chico para San Valentín.

—Yo no lo decía por eso... Es que...

—Lo que Harry quiere decir –intervino Ron –es que así te evitarás ilusionar a un pobre idiota, que al final no podrás quitarte de encima, así, cumplirás con los requisitos y no volverás a ver a ese perdedor.

— ¿De qué perdedor estamos hablando exactamente? –Ginny escudriñó a Harry.

—Ya lo verás, no quiero romper la sorpresa.

Ginny observó a su hermano que se encogió de hombros y solo dijo «No lo sé, tampoco me ha querido decir con quién vendrá» así que sin más preámbulos, se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente, mientras Harry cambiaba de tema de forma poco sutil.

—M—

El dichoso día terminó por llegar, Ginny no estaba para nada feliz, eso de atenerse a una maldita cita a ciegas no era lo suyo, quería asesinar a Harry por tan solo proponerlo, tenía que arreglarse para un completo desconocido, eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero ya lo decía Ron, sólo sería ese día y no lo volvería a ver, eso era lo único que le consolaba.

Salió de ducharse, sacó lo más decente que pudo y comenzó a vestirse, dejó el cabello suelto en suaves ondas, labios rojos y ojos solo delineados, nada más, bueno, si acaso las pestañas con rímel, era lo único que pensaba arreglarse para ese extraño, observó el reloj en su muñeca, eras las nueve cuarenta y nueve, hacía casi dos horas que los invitados habían comenzado a llegar.

—Ginny –tocó Hermione y pasó –llegó Harry con su cita y la tuya –informó.

—Vaya que luces encantadora –aduló la pelirroja haciendo que su futura cuñada diera una vuelta para admirarla más –Ron es un maldito suertudo.

—Tu cita también –sonrío la castaña –no tardes o tu madre vendrá por ti y te arrastrará.

—Claro.

Ginny se giró hasta su tocador, se colocó la menor cantidad que pudo de perfume y bajó, todo era una algarabía insoportable en la sala, sonrío ya que vio muchos rostros conocidos, la mayoría eran aurores o compañeros de su padre con sus parejas, fue saludando de uno en uno con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ginny –la sujetó del brazo su madre –en serio ¿es lo mejor que tienes en tu armario?

—Madre, no iba a arreglarme de forma despampanante para un extraño, además ¿qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?

La mujer la observó de arriba a abajo y viceversa, llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba a media pierna, con lunares blancos y una chaqueta de cuero que estaba muy segura que le había obsequiado su hijo Charlie, negó, no podía discutir con su hija enfrente de todos.

—Harry está por allá, con su cita y la tuya.

—Bien –dijo a regañadientes y se alejó.

Harry estaba de frente a ella cuando se acercó, una chica de cabello negro y corto, a la altura de la barbilla le daba la espalda, así que no dijo nada, se colocó a su lado y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Hola Harry –saludó –mi madre me ha enviado –informó, para hacer saber que de sus ganas, no habría interrumpido.

—Claro, ehm, creo que ya se conocen ¿no es cierto?

Ginny dirigió una mirada a la mujer a su lado, sonrío gratamente sorprendida de que la cita de Harry fuese nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, en su rostro dejaba ver la incomodidad que sentía por hallarse en ese sitio, y no podía culparla, todo el mundo la conocía por haber tratado de entregar a Harry a Voldemort, y vaya ironías de la vida.

—Buenas noches –saludó alguien a espaldas de Ginny, arrastrando las palabras, así que asesinó a Harry con la mirada, ese amigo que su cita había invitado, lógicamente sería Draco Malfoy, esa voz aterciopelada y arrastrar de palabras era sello Malfoy.

—Mátame, Harry –pidió haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento.

—Draco, creo que ya la conoces –informó Pansy, con una sonrisa, disfrutando el momento.

—Ah sí, es Weasel ¿no es así?

—Es Weasley, aunque te cueste un poco más de trabajo –soltó, girándose hasta él.

—Ah sí, esto va a ser divertido –se burló Pansy –ven, démosles privacidad, tal vez la quieran.

—No, tal vez no –soltó Ginny, suplicante a Harry, pero este se dejó arrastrar por su cita.

La vista de Draco la recorrió, haciéndole sentirse un bastante incómoda, pero no iba a dejarse, así que hizo lo mismo, el rubio llevaba un traje azul marino, con una camisa color perla, sin corbata y los primeros botones sin abrochar, él no pareció incómodo ante la inspección.

—Así que esta es la famosa Madriguera –soltó observando alrededor.

—Sí, así es.

—Bonito vestido, por cierto.

—No es necesaria tu falsa amabilidad, Malfoy, ahórratela.

—Entonces omitiré mi siguiente halago, Weasel.

—Weasley, si no te importa.

—Sí, sí, como sea –restó importancia.

La velada fue un poco incómoda, todos hacían preguntas sobre cómo es que habían decidido salir, él solo sonreiría de lado, mientras ella se dedicaba a dar largas explicaciones.

—Sabes que nadie las está creyendo ¿no es así?

—Tengo una duda ¿por qué aceptaste venir aquí? Digo, supongo que Harry te dijo que sería yo, con la que "vendrías" a una fiesta de parejas.

—En realidad, fue Pansy la que me dijo que ni loca vendría sola, que tenía que acompañarla, iba a venir solo de cualquier manera, me gusta romper las reglas.

—Sí claro, recuerdo más bien que eras bastante cobarde.

—Cobarde, dices –se burló.

—bastante cobarde, en realidad.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Ginny se alivió cuando la cena fue servida, así podría dedicarse a charlar con los demás sin verse ruda por ignorar a su acompañante, que para su desgracia, su madre sentó aún lado y no enfrente, como se suponía que sería.

—Por cierto familia y amigos –habló Bill –Fleur y yo tenemos un anuncio –sonrío –tendremos otro hijo –los presentes aplaudieron y los felicitaron.

—Que bien –soltó Ron –porque Hermione y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

La mirada de todos fueron hasta los restantes Weasley, para fortuna de todos, Percy había captado la atención de todos y a ella la dejaron tranquila, y lo agradeció, después de todo. Era Malfoy quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—M—

El resto del mundo la estaba pasando bastante bien, ella no tanto, a pesar de que el rubio había dejado de llamarla Weasel, no se sentía nada cómoda.

—Toma, un poco de Whisky de fuego te quitara esa cara de amargada, supongo.

—Cállate –soltó, pero aun así aceptó el trago.

—Vaya y Potter decía que eras muy divertida –soltó –veo que no era verdad.

—Yo soy muy divertida, cuando la gente ji me está molestando.

Se alejó de él y fue a pararse aún lado de la chimenea, Ron negó al verla actuar como una niña, pero siguió bailando con Hermione, todos o casi todos bailaban, ella seguía de pie en el mismo lugar después de una hora, puso los ojos en blanco cuando Draco se acercó a ella.

—Mira, quien lo diría, bajo un cupido, es igual que el muérdago ¿no?

No tuvo tiempo de ver lo que estaba sobre sus cabezas, los labios delgados y suaves de Draco Malfoy ya estaban sobre los suyos en un beso tan candente, pero lo que la sorprendió, fue que ella correspondió, sujetándolo de las solapas y acercándose a él un poco más.

Cuando se alejaron, ella sonrió un poco apenada de su arrebato, observó sobre sus cabezas para observar el cupido colgando, de la punta de su flecha salían corazones.

—Creo que cupido lo aprueba –sonrío de lado Draco.

—Yo creo que no –negó.

—Bueno, podrías comenzar aceptando una invitación a tomar algo.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Bueno, te daré algo bueno que pensar.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó, sin duda Ginny estaba pensando muy seriamente en aceptar esa invitación a tomar algo.


End file.
